staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Listopada 2011
TVP 1 05:15 Projekt Ziemia - odc. 2 Dom ekologiczny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Paco, Nouky i Lola - Polowanie na cienie, odc. 19 (La hasse aux ombres); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowe zabawki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Mysia Klinika i Doktorek Humorek - odc. 10; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Jak to działa - odc. 9; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 A mnie się uda odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2276; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Dole i niedole rodziny szympansów - odc. 2 (Chimp Family Fortunes); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1772; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2160 - txt - str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5523 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5523); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1773; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2161 - txt - str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pogodni - odc. 87; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2277; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 10; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i zamki z piasku, odc. 8 (Rupert and the Special Sandcastle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:15 Pogoda - txt - str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 79 - Rodzinne więzy - txt - str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Pogodni - odc. 87; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Licencja na film - Ktokolwiek widział... (Do You Know Me(Have You Seen Me)); thriller kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Penelope Buitenhuis; wyk.:Rachelle Lefevre, Jeremy London, Ted Whittall, Lynda Boyd, Kevin McNulty, Gina Chiarelli; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Kino nocnych marków - Determinator - odc. 10/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Powódź - cz. 2 (Flood, The, part 2); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2007); reż.:Tony Mitchell; wyk.:Robert Carlyle, Tom Courtenay, David Suchet, Joanne Whalley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Notacje - Natalia Rolleczek. Drewniany różaniec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 96; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 299 Przypadek metafizyczny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pogodni - odc. 87; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pożyteczni.pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 62 (274) Próbne zdjęcia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 649 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 21; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 2/7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 22/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 39; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Dzieci Piramidy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Więckowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 650 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 142 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 10 "Carrot or Stick"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kocham Kino - Moja krew; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Marcin Wrona; wyk.:Eryk Lubos, Luu De Luy, Wojciech Zieliński, Marek Piotrowski, Krzysztof Kolberger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Pogodni - odc. 87; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 10/20 (Dirt, ep. The Sexxx Issue); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Rzeź albinosów (Albino killings); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2010); reż.:Skærbæk Folsach Nielsen, Camilla Folsach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Hannibal (Hannibal); thriller kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Ridley Scott; wyk.:Anthony Hopkins, Julianne Moore, Gary Oldman, Giancarlo Giannini, Ray Liotta, Francesca Neri; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:40 Art Noc - Biała Lokomotywa - koncert piosenek Edwarda Stachury (Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 37; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:55 Program Operacyjny Innowacyjna Gospodarka - SISP; felieton; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 87; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 87; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 Na Wschodzie zmiany 17:30 Kalejdoskop 17:40 Saga Czarnej Brygady Odcinek: 3 18:05 Pytania do... 18:30 Aktualności 19:00 Stacja Rzeszów Główny 19:27 Telesprzedaż 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Aktualności 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 1; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Seans; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Maria Dłużewska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:26 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:38 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 1; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:19 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:46 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:59 Listy gończe - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:24 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Czułe portrety; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (22) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg (38) - serial animowany 08.30 Pies Huckleberry (35, 36) - serial animowany 08.50 Rodzina zastępcza (25, 26) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (48) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (90) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (360) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya (6) - reality show 12.00 John Doe (4) - serial sensacyjny 13.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji (10) - serial paradokumentalny 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1380) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (110) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (361) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (229) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1381) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (180) - serial komediowy 20.00 Ludzie Chudego (24) - serial komediowy 21.00 Hotel 52 (50) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (37) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Kości 4 (67, 68) - serial kryminalny 01.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (165) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1504) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Magda M. (19) - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Dr House 2 (15) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Sedzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Oledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sedzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (166) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1505) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Oledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (10) - reality show 22.30 Zapowiedź - thriller, USA/Wielka Brytania/Australia 2009 00.55 HDw3D Telewision - program rozrywkowy 01.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:25 Gość Wydarzeń 4:35 To był dzień 5:25 To był dzień na świecie 5:50 Dekoratornia 6:20 Na południe Odcinek: 18 7:20 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 2 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 9:05 TV market 9:25 Triumf miłości Odcinek: 100 10:25 Mój grzech Odcinek: 29 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 46 12:25 Muzyczne listy 13:30 Dekoratornia 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Mój grzech Odcinek: 30 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 2 17:00 Digimon Odcinek: 21 17:30 Oggy i ferajna Odcinek: 52 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 47 19:00 Triumf miłości Odcinek: 101 20:00 Witamy w Mooseport 22:15 Wściekłe rekiny 0:15 Droga smoka 2:20 Gość Wydarzeń 2:35 To był dzień 3:30 To był dzień na świecie 3:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 7:00 Bajki animowane 8:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 38 9:00 To, co najważniejsze Odcinek: 40 9:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 823 10:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 32 11:30 Wydział śledczy RIS Odcinek: 10 12:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 824 13:30 Telemarket 14:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 39 15:00 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 99 Sezon: 18 16:00 Miłość i przeznaczenie Odcinek: 48 17:00 Wydział śledczy RIS Odcinek: 11 18:00 Pszczółka Maja 18:30 Zwariowane melodie 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 49 19:30 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 50 20:00 Manatu 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 4 22:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 5 23:00 Max Havoc: Klątwa smoka 1:00 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 2:00 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 3:00 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 4:35 W roli głównej 5:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1146 Sezon: 7 5:35 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1147 Sezon: 7 6:05 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 6 6:35 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 6 7:10 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 6 8:10 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 11 9:10 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 10:20 Punkt krytyczny Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 11:20 Mango - Telezakupy 12:55 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 13:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 7 14:55 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 16:05 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 11 17:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 17:35 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 3 18:05 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 19:05 Punkt krytyczny Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 20:00 Dziewczyny w Nowym Jorku 22:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 23:00 Komedia małżeńska 1:15 Arkana magii 3:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:15 Zjechaliśmy kapelą ... pieśni i piosenki Ernesta Brylla cz.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Szalom na Szerokiej 2008 - Medioni & Rodriguez; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Zespół Krzysztofa Komedy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Zuzanna i chłopcy; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Stanisław Możdżeński; wyk.:Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Ewa Krzyżewska, Tadeusz Pluciński, Andrzej Nowakowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Nancy Wilson; recital; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Galeria 2 - ki - Jan Lebenstein; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Sztuka, niesztuka - Granice wolności artysty; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Dziewica Orleańska według Jana Matejki; film dokumentalny; reż.:Janusz Sidor, Katarzyna Jankowiak-Gumna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 14:10 Goście Wieczerzy Pańskiej (Nattvardsgasterna); dramat kraj prod.Szwecja (1962); reż.:Ingmar Bergman; wyk.:Gunnar Bjornstrand, Ingrid Thulin, Gunnel Lindblom, Max von Sydow, Allan Edwall, Kolbjörn Knudsen, Olof Thunberg, Eddie Axberg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Błękitny pokój; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Janusz Majewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Raj pana Hafnera (El paradiso de Hafner); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); reż.:Gunter Schwaiger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Primal Scream - koncert w hali Olimpia w Londynie (Primal Scream Live at Olimpia); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Papierowe małżeństwo (Papierowe małżeństwo); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1991); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Gary Kemp, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Rita Tushingham, Richard Hawley, David Horovitch, William Ilkley, Martin McKellen, Ann Mitchell, Fred Pearson, Gary Whelan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 XXY (XXY); dramat kraj prod.Argentyna, Hiszpania, Francja (2007); reż.:Lucia Puenzo; wyk.:Ricardo Darin, Valeria Bertuccelli, German Palacios, Carolina Pelleritti; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Kino nocne - Nic osobistego (Nothing Personal); film fabularny kraj prod.Holandia, Irlandia (2009); reż.:Urszula Antoniak; wyk.:Lotte Verbeek, Stephen Rea, Tom Charlfa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Republika wspomnień. Koncert zespołu Republika cz. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 10.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Sonda - Tabletka cz. 2; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Czas honoru - odc. 5 Pieczęć Trzeciej Rzeszy - txt - str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Londyński depozyt marszałka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Na pierwszych stronach gazet - Lance do boju; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Francuski Senat (Le Senat); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Dialogi z przeszłością - Runął mur; magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Pożegnanie z Marią; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Agnieszka Wagner, Katarzyna Jamróz, Rafał Królikowski, Bożena Adamek, Danuta Szaflarska, Daria Trafankowska, Cezary Pazura, Jan Frycz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Był sobie mur; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Królik po berlińsku; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bartek Konopka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Wajrak na tropie - Miejskie gangi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 50; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Ex Libris - 64; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Polska i świat w reportażu "Niemcy"; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kulisy PRL - Granice Niepodległości; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Ignacy Paderewski - zarys biografii - O Niepodległą; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Czas honoru - odc. 6 Pawiak - txt - str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sonda - Wielka woda; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 10.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Operacja południe; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Ex Libris 20:00 Dekalog - Dziesięć - txt - str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Henryk Bista, Olaf Lubaszenko, Maciej Stuhr, Jerzy Turek, Anna Gornostaj, Henryk Majcherek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 50; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:25 Spór o historię - Roman Dmowski; debata 22:00 Kusy i inni; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Losy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:50 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Lenin na dobranoc - O tym jak Lenin kupił zabawkę pewnemu chłopcu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - 10.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Rezydencja - odc. 18; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (7); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (4) gość: Ewa Kasprzyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Maszyna zmian - Baletnica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Królewna starych koron; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 470 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1761; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 299* Śmierć Kęsika; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 845; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Szansa na Sukces - Wspomnienie - Andrzej Zaucha; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Na pierwszym planie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Pomysł na przemysł; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Lubię to! - odc. 7; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1761; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 18 - txt - str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Tandem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Nowa - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 95; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 470 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Rówieśnicy Niepodległości; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Jaworska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1761; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Tandem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Glina - odc. 6/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 470; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Boisko bezdomnych; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Kasia Adamik; wyk.:Marcin Dorociński, Rafał Fudalej, Piotr Jagielski, Marek Kalita, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Eryk Lubos, Maciej Nowak, Dmitrij Piersin, Jacek Poniedziałek, Dariusz Toczek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16